Life is Strange
by happyvibes
Summary: Dib Membrane is a socially awkward, moody, confused teenager who just wants to graduate. Zim is a literal alien with an attitude problem and extreme plans of world domination. What happens when the two rivals finally reveal their true feelings for each other, those feelings followed by any drama that life can throw at the new couple? Chaos ensues. ZaDr and TaGr. Rating may change.
1. Letters

Life is Strange

* * *

Chapter 1: Letters

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Story will include descriptions of mental illnesses, drug use, and rating may change if sexual content is included.**

Pairings: Zim/Dib Tak/Gaz

Title based off of my favorite game!

* * *

 _Prologue_

Change can be a funny thing. It felt like it was only yesterday that I was just some crazy kid trying to prevent the destruction and overruling of earth from aliens, and in the blink of an eye, I grew into a stereotypical teenager with mood swings and big plans for the adult life I so crave. What happened with Zim anyways?

He hasn't been around much. I still have vivid memories of the misadventures I shared with the alien, and to this day they don't surprise me. Zim was certainly a strange character, but that's what drew me closer to him. He could act big and bad, and honestly if you angered him enough, he actually would show his "big and bad" side. Only I was able to see how vulnerable and melancholy Zim truly was. It's not like I want to have these feelings towards someone that I actually despise. How could anyone fall in love with an alien who was trying to exterminate the human race?

* * *

 _Present Day_

Leaves fell around me as I exited my home, and I started glancing up at the pale blue morning sky. I was halfway through my senior year. I was growing up quickly, and I had come to the realization that I had taken all of this time for granted. I slipped a cigarette between my lips, holding it in place with a straight face as I dug into my back pocket for a set of matches. I felt a hand slap against my lower back, causing me to jump in surprise.

"Hello Dib-filth." Zim mocked, slipping his small hands into the pocket of his class hoodie. I ignored him and concentrated on removing a match from the small cardboard package. It was only getting colder, and we all dressed warmer as the weather changed. Zim usually stuck to simple apparel to disguise himself, never truly going all out like Tak did.

I struck the match against the rough side of the box, sending the tip of my cigarette aflame and tossing the burnt match into a pile of leaves. "Are you attempting to disintegrate your stupid human lungs?" Zim questioned sarcastically, looking me up and down with an expression of both curiosity and disgust. "No, just relieving stress." I responded calmly, blowing the smoke out of my mouth and nostrils as I spoke.

It was the first day back to school from fall break, and everyone was somewhat excited, but yet gloomy. I was gloomy. School had never been a good place for me. I have been an easy target for bullies since my childhood, and to this day I tolerate it as any mature person would. Zim was quiet for a few minutes as we neared the school. He raked his fingers through his black wig, and adjusted his puny backpack over his shoulders. I took in an annoyed breath, dropping my finished cigarette to the ground and stomping out the fire as I stood in the parking lot of the prison that I attended called "high school".

Zim crossed his arms, visibly unamused as he usually was. I turned my head, examining his features. He had a soft green complexion, large maroon eyes disguised with contacts, and a small, slim body build. I had always found Zim appealing in a sense, though I never invested time in something that would never work. "Are you going to attend the Halloween dance?" Zim asked, unusually social today. "I don't have anyone to go with." I replied, sighing once I realized how lonely I truly was. I hadn't even attempted to start a relationship since a girlfriend I was with in the eighth grade, and four years later, I was still alone.

"So what? Neither do I." Zim murmured, leaning against a tree on a decorative grassy platform. "I just don't have a reason to go." I continued, rolling my eyes as the bell rung. "Curse this stupid human school!" Zim shouted suddenly, kicking the bottom of the tree and marching off. I smirked, looking him up and down as he dramatically entered the school. I wasn't too good at hiding my feelings towards him, especially the romantic ones, despite the years of practice I had put in against my will.I was way too nervous and scared to confess my feelings for him, so I decided not to. We all move on.

I walked through the doors, ignoring the stares and whispers. Gaz confronted me, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and dragging me into a corner. "Listen, we need to talk." She began, gripping my shoulders and staring at me with soft brown eyes. "Did you have to be so violent about it?" I grumbled, leaning against the wall and watching her roll her eyes. "Tak said she had been talking to Zim, and-" Gaz groaned as the tardy bell rung loudly. "Shit, I'll tell you at lunch." She called out as she sprinted off towards a staircase. I groaned for what felt like the millionth time today, and trudged up the steps, glancing down at my schedule for a reference.

"Mr. Brown?" I whispered to myself, glancing off at a door that had absolutely no Halloween décor whatsoever. I shrugged, knocking on the door once I had examined his name and room number on a blue plaque attached to the door. The door opened slowly, and I glanced up at the tall, almost-elderly man. He was dressed nicely, but had a gruesome, scary look to him. "Are you one of my students?" He asked, raising his gray eyebrows.

"Yes. My name is Dib." I replied, taking a brief glance at the students inside. "Don't be late again or I'll write a detention slip with your name on it." He threatened, opening the door for me and closing it as soon as I stepped inside. The room itself was dull, with no posters or reference sheets hanging on the walls. I took notice of two things, a roman numeral clock, and an old chalkboard. The desks were lined up neatly, and the entire area was very clean. I saw one empty seat behind Zim, sighing in slight relief that I could sit behind someone I knew.

"Take a seat in the back. Let me review the classroom rules." He began, pointing towards the seat behind Zim. I maneuvered past backpacks, jackets, and crossed legs, finally arriving at the graffiti covered desk. I slid into the seat, propping my chin up on the palm of my hand and resting my elbow on the desk. "Absolutely no talking, that includes whispering. If any notes are passed, they will be read out loud. If I see an electronic device, I will not hesitate to send it to the office. Incomplete work will be counted as zeros. When I take morning roll, you must say "present". Now, the most important rule of all: listen, or leave. It's your future, not mine." He explained, smiling in a devious manner that I couldn't stand. I already hated this guy and this class, and we hadn't even started.

Zim was silent, trying to avoid trouble. I tapped my fingers along the desk, wondering what Gaz was going on about earlier. I caught a glimpse of Zim pushing his hair away from his forehead and leaning back in his chair, looking extremely bored. "Dib Membrane!" Mr. Brown called out from across the room, glaring evilly at me. My eyes shifted up towards the tall, intimidating man just before he began to yell at me. "Pay attention!" He demanded, then continued to scribble down notes on the chalkboard. This was going to be a long semester.

* * *

The food was still just as disgusting as I remembered it being. I took a seat in an empty booth and dropped my tray onto the surface of the table, having no real intentions of eating the garbage. I took my soda out of the side pocket of my backpack and popped it open with ease, sipping on it as I waited on Gaz.

I let out a sigh of anxiety and relief as I finally spotted my purple-haired sibling. She scooted into the bench in front of me, pushing her tray aside. "Shut up and listen. Tak told me that she talked to Zim at his place, and he has a thing for you. He actually likes you for some reason, I'll never understand." She confessed, taking a bite of the cheeseburger she had gotten from the lunch line and holding back a cough. "Really? Is this some stupid joke or something?" I pondered skeptically, leaning closer to her to try to acquire some additional information. "No, I wouldn't lie about that. Everyone knows you have a weird crush on Zim anyways. You should leave a love letter in his locker or something. People like that. Maybe you could ask him to the dance." She urged, shrugging her shoulders.

Gaz hadn't been this supportive of me before, and I was somewhat suspicious, but she had no real reason to sabotage me and lower my confidence even more. "I guess... I don't know." I replied, biting my lip nervously. My heart was pounding in my chest from both fear and excitement. I wasn't quite sure what I was going to do. Gaz's idea was actually not a bad one. Since I'm so awkward and shy, especially towards Zim, a love letter could possibly work in this situation. "Maybe, just _maybe_ , you two can work out like me and Tak. Bye geek." Gaz teased menacingly, then stood up, leaving her tray there for me to throw away. Damn it.

* * *

 _"Dear Zim, I'm not giving you my name yet. I've liked you for a really long time now, and I don't think I could ever tell you any of this in person. I just get all crazy over the way you have your stupid outbursts, and how amazingly intelligent and funny you can be when you try. I do believe you have some good in you, but I find myself drawn to the bad to. Meet me outside of the school inside of the gym building when the bell rings so we can talk. P.S. Will you go to the Halloween dance with me?"_ I examined my letter nervously, hoping that maybe Zim would comply.

I rubbed my temples anxiously, staring at his locker in the middle of the empty hallway. "Just do it and get it over with... Rejection can't be too bad, right?" I told myself quietly, groaning in protest as I finally pushed the letter through the crack of the locker. It was over, there was no going back now. All I could do was hope for the best.

* * *

Hi guys! This is my new ZaDr fic, with TaGr! I hope you enjoyed it! Please follow, favorite, and pretty please leave a review so I can continue. Thank you so much.


	2. Bonding

Life is Strange

* * *

Chapter 2: Bonding

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Story will include descriptions of mental illnesses, drug use, and rating may change if sexual content is included.**

Pairings: Zim/Dib Tak/Gaz

* * *

Zim put in his locker combination and jerked the metal door open, his eyebrows narrowing in confusion when he noticed a neatly folded note leaned against one of his binders. "What is this?" He mumbled to himself as he stood in front of his locker and stared at it mindlessly for a minute or two.

He eventually picked it up between his thumb and index finger, and unfolded it. He began to read, his cheeks flushing and mouth hanging open in disgust, wonder, and anticipation. "Filthy human love." He smirked quietly to himself, wadding the paper up tightly and sticking it into the side pocket of his backpack.

With a million thoughts running through his head, and the day coming to a close as the sound of the bell echoed through the crowded hallway, he slammed his locker shut and rushed down the first stairwell he seen towards the gymnasium.

* * *

I stood in the gymnasium silently, leaned against a brick wall of the dimly lit basketball court. Everyone had left for their buses or cars, and the school was closed off. Only one large light hanging from the ceiling was shining directly above me.

I was scrolling through the newsfeed on my phone, my anxiety gradually building as I waited for Zim. I sighed quietly to myself, the sound of my voice still echoing through the large gym. Our school was rather big, with four different buildings of it's own. We had the main building with the welcoming office, classrooms, and the infamous cafeteria of course. Then we had a separate gymnasium, a gargantuan auditorium, and a resource center full of supplies and such.

The faint noise of steps against polished wooden flooring echoed towards me, and slowly got louder. It put my train of thought to a total halt, and I gulped, flinging my phone into my pocket with speed. I felt beads of sweat dripping down my forehead, and my stomach churning. The worst part of all, though, was how painfully fast my heart was racing. Zim finally emerged from around the corner, his eyes widening to an abnormally large size, and jaw dropping in what looked like utter surprise.

"Dib..." He murmured, confronting me. He stood in front of me, tilting his head up to make eye contact. "Yeah... It's me." I stated nervously, feeling as if I could faint on the spot. Zim looked so perfect under the fluorescent light fixture, and I couldn't help but stare. Zim's cheeks were very red, and he looked somewhat afraid as his eyesight shifted towards the door. I pulled a cigarette out of a pack I kept in my pocket, putting it between my lips. I was about to light it up, before Zim slapped it to the ground violently, ultimately breaking it in half. He gripped my shoulders roughly, pushing me up against the wall and kissing me suddenly.

I was not at all prepared, mentally nor physically, and I sure as hell didn't expect a move like that from Zim, but I wasn't hesitant to kiss him back. As our lips crashed together, I moved my hands through his black wig, slowly trailing them down his back to grab his hips tightly. He pulled away, shaking his head in disbelief. "Where did you muster the courage to reveal your feelings to the mighty Zim?" the alien spat out, clasping his hands on his slim waist. I smiled devilishly before I began to speak.

"Tak told Gaz, and Gaz told me everything. I try to hide things. I'm a hider, I guess. I do like you Zim, really. I wouldn't lie about something like that." I confessed, cautiously taking Zim's hands into mine, absolutely relieved that he was actually accepting my feelings. I expected him to pull some weird intergalactic weapon out of his backpack and murder me on the spot, but instead I was treated as if actually he liked me to a degree.

He let out a sigh, avoiding eye contact at this point. "I know nothing about love or romance, Dib. You wouldn't want to have any type of relationship with me. I'm only on earth for one purpose. I was created for a purpose, not to love, especially a human." He explained, his hands trembling somewhat in mine. I didn't care what his mission was on earth, I just wanted to make him feel like he meant something, because to me, he meant the world. I knew I could teach him how to love.

"Zim, if we give this a try, I promise that I'll do the best I can to make this work. You shouldn't be scared to love someone. Love isn't just about what we do, it's what we feel. I know it sounds stupid, and it is. Love is a really stupid thing. It hurts, and it's scary, and it's weird. I know we disagree and try to sabotage each other every day, but that's what's brought us here." I said, literally pouring my heart out to him. I was being totally honest with him, and it sounded very corny, but I was only being truthful.

Zim took in a deep breath of reluctance, looking up at me, and standing on his tiptoes to kiss my cheek very briefly. "Fine. We shall try this stupid human romance, and I'll be your "date" to the Halloween dance." Zim agreed, pulling away from me and shuffling his feet beneath him shyly. I smiled, putting my arm around his shoulders. "Can I come over to your house tonight?" I wondered, pulling his body closer as he walked towards the exit.

"I suppose." Zim mumbled thoughtfully, examining a few banners hanging above the glass door. I pulled it open for him, allowing him to exit first. The strong breezes outside chilled the air around us and caused leaves to scatter through the sky. With my warm arm wrapped around his shoulders, we headed off towards his base for an interesting evening.

* * *

Zim pulled the door open and dropped his backpack to the ground, kicking his boots off by habit. I untied my converse, placing them beside of Zim's boots. I heard the loud and quick pitter patter of feet against the hardwood flooring, and managed to smile halfway when I saw Gir run and give Zim a tight hug around his leg.

"Gir, you're breaking my leg! How many times must I tell you, Zim does not associate himself with affectionate feelings!" The invader remarked, shaking his leg in a desperate attempt to get his little robot companion off. "I love you master! I'm so happy you're home! Hi Dib!" Gir screamed randomly, releasing an arm to wave at me, losing his balance, and ultimately falling backwards off of Zim's leg.

Zim shook his head, patting Gir's back once he had stood up. I took off my backpack and jacket, hanging them up on the coat rack. I reached into a deep, hidden pocket in my backpack, pulling out a lighter and one of my natural antidepressants: marijuana. It was wrapped tightly in thin paper, already prepared.

I had always avoided drug use of any kind, even though I was exposed to them at an early age around my father. My mother had passed away once Gaz and I started elementary school, leaving our dad widowed and left to raise two young children by himself. I remember it all vividly. My mother's death took a big toll on his mental and physical health. It overwhelmed him greatly, and he constantly worried about financial means to support us.

That's when he put his intelligence and love for science together and changed the world. He cured diseases, created machinery, and won countless awards. Between his moments of joy, success, and triumph, depression and stress got the better of him. That's when I was first introduced to drugs. It was as bad as it could have been just after mom died, but he was a continual user.

Since they always helped my dad with his depression and cured him in a sense, I gave them a go myself. It helped my anxiety, the constant emptiness I felt inside, and best off all; it kept me from seeing and hearing things that weren't there. My mind could be a dark, scary place, and what I did on a daily basis made me feel as though I was part of reality, as I should be. I kept my usage as private as possible. The only ones who knew were Gaz, Tak, and Zim. Dad had caught me using drugs multiple times and simply lectured me, but I was never punished. It was hypocritical, but I didn't degrade him for trying to protect me.

"Hey Gir." I replied, smiling and taking a seat on the sofa. "Zim, do you care if I smoke in here?" I questioned, smelling the bud that was secured by paper and sighing as my craving only intensified. "I could care less, just refrain from making a mess or stinking up the place, or else." Zim responded intimidatingly, his voice slowly fading away as he entered the kitchen to prepare dinner. Gir was rolling around on the carpet nonchalantly, talking to himself. I put the joint between my lips, sending a lighter to the end and inhaling. Whenever I was intoxicated, I felt relief. Simple, blissful relief. I felt like laughing, sleeping, and eating, which were all nearly impossible for me to do.

I heard the stove turned on high, and something sizzling. It smelt pretty damn good. Zim must have caught onto human cooking quickly. He hated healthy food like salads, soups, fruits, or anything fat-free. It made him weak, sickly, and drained overall. It didn't take much research to realize that Zim needed a lot of sugar and fatty foods in his diet just to survive. It would be impossible for his body to function properly on just a salad.

I continued smoking, leaning back as my vision enhanced itself, and my body became numb. "Dib! Wanna watch a movie?!" Gir asked excitedly, jumping up to his feet to join me on the sofa. "Okay, sure." I replied, putting my free arm around the back of the couch. Gir squealed to himself, grabbing the remote and browsing through the channels. "Ah, it burns! Damn it! Curse this stove, curse this cooking utensil! You'll feel the wrath of the mighty Zim upon you!" Zim ranted from the kitchen, running out with a cold wet wash cloth wrapped around his upper arm. He opened up a hidden nook under the floorboards I had never noticed before, gripping a large gun.

"Zim, what are you doing?" I pondered, chuckling quietly to myself as I examined his battle stance. "Your idiotic, useless, wasteful human stove has inflicted an injury on my arm, so it shall face it's annihilation." Zim answered calmly, entering the kitchen once again. I sighed deeply as I stood up, placing my unfinished joint on the coffee table and following him. Gir shrugged, stopping on a kids channel and focusing on it. I assumed his attention would be on the television for about five minutes or so before he would get bored and annoy Zim for his entertainment.

I stepped into the dining room and kitchen combination, standing behind Zim. Then, I gripped his shoulders, turning him to face me and kissing his forehead sweetly. Zim pulled away roughly, pointing his gun at me mercilessly. I could barely tell that he was threatening me, but I knew he would never hurt me. "Who do you think you are, Dib-stink!?" He growled defensively, circling himself around me somewhat. I found it appealing, and I wasn't sure why. He just looked adorable when he was angry.

I suddenly pulled him into a deep kiss, causing him to drop the heavy gun between us. He wrapped his shaky arms around me, kissing me back temporarily. It was an amazing kiss, until he begun biting my lower lip roughly with his sharp teeth. He was grinning with amusement as he broke the kiss. "Don't attempt to fuck around with me, Dib." He warned, licking the blood away from his mouth and teeth as he resumed cooking as if nothing had happened. Blood poured from my lower lip, and I couldn't even feel it. I grabbed a few paper towels off of a roll, dabbing the blood away and applying pressure to the wound to stop it from leaking. Zim stood on his tiptoes to open a cabinet, pulling out three plates and some silverware. "Help yourself. I'm going to "freshen up" as you earthlings say." He teased, strutting off proudly.

I stared at his ass as he walked away, groaning to myself. Damn, he looked good in anything. It didn't matter if he was in his human disguise, or his natural alien form, or in some weird costume. Zim always looked good. I evaluated the food. He had prepared three hamburgers, fries soaked in grease, and macaroni and cheese. Zim must have taught himself how to cook by watching the television or reading off of a box, or possibly he was self taught. All I knew was that I was starving and that I had tried his cooking before. His cooking was absolutely astounding, and I was more than ready to dig in.

Gir accompanied me, jumping on a stool propped up beside of the kitchen counters so he could reach up to make himself a plate. I applied condiments to my hamburger, then scooped out some fries and macaroni. Gir suddenly grabbed my hamburger, taking a huge bite out of it, then placing it back casually. "What the hell?!" I cried, frowning, then laughing as I shook my head at the silly little robot.

Gir giggled madly, pouring every single condiment available onto his own sandwich. Bonding with these two weirdos was an absolutely amazing feeling. It made me even more excited to see what was to come of this new relationship. I was highly intoxicated and had the munchies badly at this point, so I sat down at the table and dug into my meal. Zim finally returned in his natural alien form, smelling as if he had just got out of the shower. He was dressed in a simple black shirt and gray sweatpants. I smiled to myself, then smirked when I noticed how messy Gir looked with the mustard, ketchup, cheese, and other condiments all over his face. Then, Zim joined us at the table.

* * *

That night, I curled up in the large bed beside of Zim. Gir was fast asleep at the foot of the bed, snoring slightly. The alien beside of me pushed his antennas back, turning around to look at me. "What were you smoking earlier? I'm aware that it wasn't a simple cigarette." Zim pondered, allowing me to take his hand into my own and squeeze it gently. "That, Zim, was marijuana. It's a natural plant, and you can smoke it. It changes your mindset entirely." I answered, leaning over to kiss his forehead.

"Why can't Zim try to smoke any of your creations of lung destruction?" He murmured, pouting somewhat. "I can't let you until I know what affects it can have on your body. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Marijuana isn't like cigarettes either, it can have a lot of health benefits, but I'm not letting you do any of these things yet. I can't risk making you sick or getting you addicted to them." I explained, caressing his cheek. Zim rolled his eyes and yawned, turning over onto his side.

"Do you think I'm a delicate flower of some sort!? I will rule over you!" He exclaimed, pulling the covers over himself. I grinned and shook my head, laying on my back and closing my eyes. "Okay Zim, goodnight." I stated, sighing happily as I closed my eyes and began to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Hi guys! Thank you so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing! Please continue, it gives me inspiration to write. I hope you liked this cute little chapter, the next one will be even better! Love you guys!.


	3. Euphoria

Life is Strange

* * *

Chapter 3: Euphoria

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Story will include descriptions of mental illnesses, drug use, and rating may change if sexual content is included.**

Pairings: Zim/Dib Tak/Gaz

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to the front door of the base opening, then slamming shut. Despite the obnoxiously loud voices of Tak and Gaz echoing throughout the house, Zim and Gir remained asleep. They looked so comfortable and peaceful. I adjusted the covers over Zim's shoulders, then rolled over onto my side to grab my pack of cigarettes and my red lighter. Gaz pulled the bedroom door open, grinning with amusement as she peered inside. "Wow, you two move fast. I hope you used a condom." She laughed out, leaning against the frame of the door. "We didn't have sex." I murmured tiredly, inhaling on my newly lit cigarette as I rolled over onto my back once again. "If you two didn't mate, why are you two sharing the same sleeping quarters?" Tak spat out, crossing her arms.

"Mating? What?" I blabbered out like an idiot, then shook my head at myself. I rubbed my temples impatiently, and made eye contact with the girls. "Dib, you're so stupid. You told me that you knew about everything " _paranormal_ ", but I guess not. Tak is talking about having sex, Irkens call it mating." Gaz explained, blowing a bubble with the gum she had been chewing. Tak pulled Gaz into a hug, leaning against the shorter female. "I just woke up, okay! What do you two want?" I cried out in an annoyed tone of voice, leaning up against the bed frame. Zim stirred beside of me, his eyes barely cracking open as he listened in on the conversation.

"You weren't home, so I had to check on you. I had to be sure you didn't overdose on the street or something. Oh, and the dance is tonight." Gaz replied, leaning into Tak's embrace. I yawned, throwing my finished cigarette out of the open window behind the tall bed. "Okay, you two can leave now." I hinted, pulling Zim into my arms and closing my eyes. "Okay, bye losers. Use protection." Gaz retorted, taking Tak's hand into hers as they exited the bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

 _The Halloween Dance_

* * *

The large gymnasium was very dark, with a few ropes of dark red and neon green lights strung around the permiter to add some eerie ambience. The place was covered in Halloween décor. From fake skeletons and ghosts, to realistic props, they had it all. The concessions were themed as body parts, and the punch was a bloody crimson color. I adjusted my black hood over my head, propping my fake scythe up against a table and taking in a tired breath. "Well, we made it." I murmured triumphantly, smiling with amusement as I examined Zim's finished costume. He wore a simple old-fashioned inmate outfit with black and white stripes, with his wig slicked back, and toy handcuffs attached to the belt loops of his pants. It was a last minute costume idea, but it worked.

"Let's grab some punch and run to the car." I suggested suddenly, taking two plastic cups into my hands and filling them up for Zim and I. He took one of the cups from me, sipping off of it. He grimaced in disgust, and tossed the cup to the ground, nearly gagging as he led us outside. We had drove to the dance in my father's sleek black vehicle, and I had hidden some contents inside. It was a freezing night, and my anticipation to get into the heated car only grew. I unlocked it with a set of keys I had in the pocket of my costume, hopping into the drivers side. Zim pulled the door open on his side, taking a seat and sighing sleepily.

I pushed the keys into the ignition, turning the heating dial forward rapidly, and increasing the volume of the radio. My music taste did not vary at all; I usually tuned into hard rock, and listened to alternative on calmer days. I opened up a secret compartment in the console between our seats, grabbing my black satchel and unzipping it. "What are you doing, Dib-monkey?" Zim wondered, peeking into the bag just as I began emptying out the contents. "I'm gonna take some of these before we go back in. You'll have to babysit me if I get out of hand or confused, okay?" I replied, pushing my legs together and lining the items up along the black skirt of my one piece grim reaper outfit.

Zim nodded, biting his lip worriedly. I could tell he was nervous just by the expression on his face. I grabbed a hardcover book from my satchel, then pulled open a miniature zip lock bag. "What is that?" Zim questioned quietly, his eyes widening when he noticed the small amount of white powder in the plastic bag. I emptied it out onto the top of the book carefully, licking my lips as I concentrated on evenly spreading it with my library card. "It's cocaine." I answered simply, grabbing a small piece of paper that dad had stashed in the side of the car door and rolling it up precisely. I loved the feeling of livelihood that the more dangerous, risky drugs gave off. LSD was by far my favorite next to cannabis; I only used cocaine to keep myself awake and alert so I couldn't possibly give myself away in front of the school faculty.

The alien beside of me watched silently with fear and wonder, and remained leaned sideways in his seat. I positioned the rolled up paper towards my nostril, and the other side towards the scattered drug. I snorted it all quickly with absolutely no trouble, my nostrils flaring and turning bright red. Before anything else, I wiped my nose gently as a precaution. Then I coughed a little from the mucus that traveled up my throat, spitting it out into an empty cup in the cupholder. It was absolutely quiet once again, besides the sound of liquid stirring itself in a small portable bottle. I reached deeper into my bag, pulling out a syringe to accompany the liquid-filled glass container I was holding.

"Dib... What's that?" Zim pondered, watching as I extruded the liquid from the bottle and into the syringe. "You'll see." I replied, smiling halfway. I began to roll up my left sleeve, knowing that in just a few minutes I would be tripping beyond measure, and that Zim would have to help me somewhat. At least this distracted me from reality. My reality was full of pain, but all it took was a pill, or an injection, or even a snort or a smoke to make it all go away. I flexed, tying a medium length piece of cloth around the exposed area of my upper arm. I focused on finding a proper vein, examining the area between my bicep and my wrist. Once I had found it, I pushed the needle into place. It hurt like a bitch every time. I didn't expect it to feel good, though. As I injected the LSD into my body, I felt a cooling, yet burning sensation travel through my veins. I threw my head back, biting my lip in protest from the pain. I felt Zim's cool hands pushing my damp hair away from my forehead.

I was a sweating, panting, worried mess. My body was shaking, and my eyes had already dilated. The effects had hit me faster than I had anticipated. I pulled the needle out weakly, tossing the finished syringe into my bag. I began to clear away my evidence, hiding the residue and leftovers of my drugs in my satchel. I took in a deep breath once I had calmed down, examining the breathtaking atmosphere. Everything was somewhat colorful, and crystal clear. I reached into my cigarette carton, pulling out a small half of a joint. I pushed it between my lips, smiling in content as I took notice of the night sky.

Zim shrugged, handing me a lighter. I enjoyed the sound of music that was blaring through the compact space. I rolled my window down to let in some cool air, and sent the tip of my joint aflame. I inhaled sharply, fanning the smoke out of the window. I turned my head, grinning as I studied Zim. He was so naturally perfect in this stance. His head was tilted up somewhat as he looked up towards the sky, his eye contacts glazed over by moonlight.

As I finished up my joint, I took into account that Zim could possibly become skeptical if I continued my usage. I knew he was already heartless, emotionless, careless; In a sense. But, he was mine now. I'll protect him, give him the happiness he deserves, and fight for what we have. "Ready to go back inside?" I wondered, sliding my bag into the console and shutting it. "Yes, let us return to the stupid dance." Zim answered, opening his door and stepping out into the cold night.

* * *

I wrapped my arms around Zim tightly, glancing down into his abnormally large eyes. I found them fascinating, especially without contacts. It was as if I could glare into a beautiful maroon galaxy, and I wanted to study every little star. Zim reached his arms up, wrapping them around my neck. His bony fingers were entwined in my hair, and he let out a soft breath of content. The room seemed to spin around me, the neon strobe lights causing my eyes to ache. I blinked them shut, pulling Zim closer to my chest.

My body was still sweating and shaking, eager for more drug fuel. I knew my pupils were heavily dilated, but my only focus was on Zim for the moment. The familiar song echoing across the basketball court seemed even slower than usual. The lights around me dimmed down until it was almost dark. I rested my chin upon Zim's head, leaning on him lovingly. How is it that my life could be so much more complete with the Irken in it? I kissed the top of his head, something I had wished to do for quite a while now. I would have never expected myself to be in this position. Zim and I absolutely hate each other, but that's what makes us so close. As the song came to an end, I released him.

The several lights gleamed across the gym, brightening it up once again. I stood against the corner of the wall, where Zim and I had distanced ourselves from the crowd. "So that's how you earthlings romantically "bond"... Interesting." Zim commented, sliding into a chair propped up against the wall. "Who's that?" I suddenly blurted out, pointing towards an unfamiliar guy that was strolling through the crowd towards us. Zim squinted his eyes, leaning forward to try to get a better view. The mysterious kid was physically fit, with pale skin, and handsome wavy red hair. "Is that Keef!?" Zim shouted out, his jaw dropping in disbelief.

My eyes widened in shock. Keef's family had moved away from the city years ago due to the loneliness and bullying he had tolerated for so long. Now, Keef had returned, and had obviously hit puberty, and the gym. It was somewhat hard for me to fathom Keef becoming attractive and popular, but by sheer coincidence, it had happened. He was wearing a simple zombie costume, with fake makeup and wounds.

He confronted us, grinning from ear to ear with sparkling teeth. "Hey! I thought I saw you Zim, I moved back. It's been a long time, huh? I tried to add you on Facebook, but I guess you never got to answering it!" He laughed out, patting Zim's back. "Uh... No, I no longer participate on Facebook." Zim blabbered out, his eyes still enlarged and mouth still agape. "Maybe we can have a friendly dance when the next slow song comes on?" Keef suggested, smiling as he put a rough hand on Zim's petite shoulder.

I frowned jealously, crossing my arms as I leaned against the wall. I rolled my eyes, trying to conceal my urge to beat Keef to a pulp. "No, I must be going. It's been a long night." Zim lied, standing up and pushing his chair in. "Oh, alright. I'll see you around." Keef responded, winking in the direction of the alien. I took Zim's hand tightly, walking away from the creep. I was ready to get the hell out of here.

* * *

 _Membrane Household_

* * *

I led Zim into my empty home, taking in a whiff of the fresh, homey scent. I closed the front door once he had entered fully, putting my arm around him. I was sobered up somewhat, but I was still experiencing the euphoria effect. "Interesting... This place has changed significantly." Zim noted, scratching underneath his chin as he examined the relaxing, modern atmosphere. "We can go hang out in my room, if you want." I suggested, shrugging my shoulders.

"Alright, if you insist, human." Zim agreed, following behind me as I trudged up the staircase. I pushed open my bedroom door, allowing him to enter first. "Hm..." Zim murmured softly, studying the dark gray walls and black carpet. My bedspread itself was navy blue, with dark gray striped pillowcases. I had my own television and laptop, so I was fully satisfied. I had a few scientific and paranormal trinkets scattered about in a wooden bookshelf, but other than that, my room was simple. I sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching into my pack of cigarettes to grab one. Zim looked around casually, pushing the door shut and kicking his shoes off. He joined me on the other side of the bed, glancing up at the glow-in-the-dark stars that had been glued up there since Gaz and I were kids.

I lit the cigarette, blowing the smoke out of my nostrils as I laid flat on my back beside of Zim. "I guess Gaz is going to stay with Tak. Dad is at some kind of meeting out of state. I have the place to myself for a while." I stated, smoke rolling out of my mouth as I spoke. "I'm always alone." Zim responded, smirking afterwards. It was blissfully quiet for a few minutes, and I took time to admire the invader. I leaned over slowly, gliding my lips along the surface of his. They were very thin, but soft and warm. Zim was blushing beneath me, his expression a mixture of frustration and concentration. I trailed my fingers along the side of his face. His skin was smooth to the touch, and it turned me on even more.

I reluctantly broke the kiss, cuffing Zim's face with both hands. I didn't want to force him into anything, or make him uncomfortable. I had to make sure everything was alright. "Are you okay with all of this?" I asked, leaning up to kiss his temple. "Yes, Dib-stink. Don't keep me waiting. Also, this stays between us. I don't want a mess of human body parts and blood to clean." He threatened, grinning with sharp, pointed teeth. "You know I wouldn't say anything." I replied, ducking down to send soft kisses to his neck. He moaned and squirmed beneath me, tilting his head to the opposite side to give me more access. That pleased me beyond measure. I sucked roughly on the delicate skin, leaving bruises along the surface of his neck.

He suddenly sat up, pushing me up with him. He simply took off his wig and wig cap, and removed his contacts with ease, placing them all into travel-sized cases. He pushed them aside on the bedside table, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me back into a kiss. I was surprised at Zim, never expecting him to actually comply, let alone want me. Just as the kiss deepened, I heard a loud series of knocks coming from downstairs.

I let out a quiet string of cuss words, pushing myself out of the messy bed. "Stay here." I muttered sternly, entering the dim hallway and closing my bedroom door. I walked down the steps, groaning as the knocks got louder. I pulled the door open roughly, my eyes widening in surprise. "Trick or treat! Just kidding, haha! Hey, is Zim here?" Keef asked, grinning creepily at me. This guy was a freak, even freakier than he was when he was a kid. Who even takes time to find someone's house? A stalker, that's who. "How did you find my house?" I growled, cracking the door open just enough to hear and make eye contact with him. "I already checked Zim's house, so I thought he'd be here. Can I talk to him?" Keef continued, his large green eyes dilating themselves when he heard footsteps upstairs.

"No. He's not here. Get off of my porch." I warned, feeling my blood pressure rise and anger level seemingly go through the roof. Keef shoved past me, barging into the house. "Wow, nice place. Zim! I'm here to catch up!" Keef screamed, cuffing his hands around his mouth so he could be heard. Zim peeked out of the bedroom door in disguise, with a long blanket wrapped around his body. "Get the hell out of my house!" I demanded, grabbing Keef by the collar of his shirt and pushing him towards the door. "Zim, call me, okay?! I'll see you at school! Bye!" Keef exclaimed as I forced him out of the door. I slammed it shut, locking it afterwards.

"What a fucking creep... I'm getting a restraining order on him." I joked, maneuvering upstairs to confront my boyfriend. Damn, it felt good to say that. "Humans." Zim snickered out, which quickly morphed into one of his maniacal laugh fits. I simply smiled halfway at him, pulling him into a tight hug. I didn't want to let go.

* * *

Hi guys! I know it's been a while, but I wanted to make this chappie a little bit longer and more dramatic for you guys. Of course I had to throw in some humor. I hope you liked it, it was a process, but really fun to write. Love you guys! Please follow, favorite, and review if you haven't already. See you next time!


End file.
